


Anomie – Teen Wolf AU: Forensic Anthropology

by fosterthepasta (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Lab Setting, Anthropology, M/M, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fosterthepasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Derek Hale is a forensic anthropologist who works at the "Beacon Hill’s Institute Of Scientific Criminal Investigations". A new intern, Stiles Stilinski, will be joining Derek and working along side him. Unfortunately, Dr. Hale isn't the friendly person Stiles was hoping for at first. However, their close environment and budding emotions eventually lead to sexual relations between the two as they begin to open up to one another about themselves in a way they have never experienced before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Intern

“Beacon Hill’s Institute Of Scientific Criminal Investigations” reads the large sign, hanging closely above the entrance. What a mouthful.  
Derek takes a deep breath as he enters into the familiar surroundings of his workplace. He releases a soft grunt as he swipes his I.D card, 6:30am. Derek hated early shifts, but an intern would be arriving today, therefore it was necessary for Derek to be there. The intern would be a sort of ‘apprentice’ to Derek. That is, if Derek liked him.

Derek reaches towards the intern’s file, lying on his desk amidst a mound of paperwork. He slowly picks it up as he begins to swiftly walk towards the coffee machine. Opening the brown folder, he quietly mutters to himself, “Stiles Stilinski, Male, 22 years old”. He knew that he probably should have at least glanced at the file two weeks ago when he actually received it. But no, he had left it until the day of the arrival of the new intern. Staring at the new intern’s photo, he becomes entranced by his beckoning eyes. However, Derek almost immediately snaps himself back into reality.  
“Wow, that’s a lot of moles” he comments to himself, pouring his coffee. The strong aroma begins to spread as the steam slowly rises from his cup.  
Derek turns and begins to walk back to his desk, sipping his piping hot coffee, he squints slightly at the intense flavor. 

“Good morning Dr.Hale, and how are you today?” a familiar voice inquires, almost sarcastically. Lydia Martin, a beautiful, friendly individual and very talented forensic artist. 

Glaring up from his coffee, he replies deeply, raising both eyebrows. “Ms. Martin, I am in no position for idle chit-chat right now. I have a new intern arriving today and I have a lot of work to prepare.”

“Ooh, can I see?” Lydia asks, however she immediately begins to remove the file from Derek’s firm grip. Derek, knowing there’s no way out of the predicament, releases the file.

Lydia quickly opens the file in excitement, like a child opening a gift at Christmas. “Oh my god! Stiles Stilinski? I went to high school with this guy! Puberty has worked wonders on this boy, wow.”

“Ms. Martin, your comments on my intern’s appearance are both unnecessary and irrelevant to me. Now, please return the file to me. Don’t you have work to be doing?”

“Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Here’s your precious file.” Lydia presses the large brown folder back into Derek’s hands as she frowns towards him and begins to swiftly walk towards her office. “Oh, and make sure you’re nice to him! It’s not easy starting in a new place.”

###### 

Derek types harshly as he attempts to finish the new intern’s work schedule before he arrives. Looking to his clock, he realizes that his intern is already 10 minutes late.  
–7:30am–  
Stiles rushes towards the office to which he was kindly directed to by the Institute’s secretary. Breathing deeply, he rubs his hands against his sides to remove the sweat. ‘Oh god, why am I so nervous?’ he thinks to himself repeatedly. Stiles breathes in deeply as he raises his hand. He tries to knock on the office door, but his knocks seem more like thuds. Without removing his eyes from his screen, Derek shouts. “Come in!”

Stiles enters, trying his hardest not to trip himself over. “Sorry about the–“

“Are you incapable of knocking on a door gently?” Derek remarks, eyes still glaring towards his computer screen.

“That’s why I was apologizing. Umm, yeah. Well, sorry about the banging. I guess I’m quite nervous.”

“You must also be incompetent, why would you tell me that you’re nervous? That’s hardly a good first impression to make now, is it?”

“Oh, sorry. Well, my name is umm, Stiles Stilinski. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hale, your work is terrific and I am super grateful to be working as your intern. Thank you so much for this opportunity.”

“Please stop apologizing, and hesitating so much. It’s very irritable. And by the way, it’s Dr. Hale.”

“Oh, sorry. Oh my god, I’m not supposed to apologize, sorry. Oh no, I did it again. Sorry. I mean, I’ll just stop now.”

“Yes, it’s best if you do. Now, please take a seat. I would like to ask you some questions”. Derek looks up, making eye contact for the very first time.  
Derek is completely star struck from the second he lays his eyes on him. Feeling his heartbeat increase, Derek’s eyes begin to sharply examine Stiles’ features.  
His moles are even more evident in person, however they lie perfectly against his skin tone. His prominent mandible seems perfectly shaped and his –

“You said you wanted to ask me some questions? Dr. Hale?” Stiles begins to rock slowly side to side, waving his hands in front of Derek’s face as he witnesses him in a deep trance. However, Derek quickly realizes what is happening and immediately snaps back to himself.

“Oh, I am greatly sorry. Oh yes, questions. Well, I just wanted to inform you that at the beginning of your internship you will not be involved in much lab work. Most likely, only the simplest of things. You will mainly run errands for me to aid me with the completion of research for cases. As your internship progresses, you will gradually become more involved in cases. That is, if I deem you suitable to continue.”

“Oh, that’s fine. Really, really fine! I won’t let you down, I promise.” Stiles smile becomes larger, creating clearly visible dimples against his cheeks. “I won’t let you down!”.

Derek sighs as he watches Stiles slowly leave the office.  
Derek rests his head against the palm of his hand as he thinks to himself.  
‘What the fuck just happened?’


	2. Body Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first week of running futile errands, Stiles is quite angry at Derek due to the fact that he has not partaken in any forensic anthropological work.  
> However, this is about the change as Stiles receives an abrupt phone call. Will he finally get his chance to show Derek what he's capable of?

Stiles spits the mouthwash into his sink roughly as he thinks about his past week at the Institute. ‘What a jerk. Ugh, what the hell did I do? Come on, why is he so irritating?’. Stiles was left with questions that he knew he’d probably never get the answers to. 

Walking towards his bedroom, Stiles hears his phone begin to ring. The piercing tone causes him to grunt loudly as he swiftly jogs into his kitchen. Slowly gripping his phone, he reads the screen: _–Dr. Hale Calling–_  
“Ugh. What does he want?” Stiles mutters as he raises his phone slowly to his ear.

“What is it?” Stiles snaps as he roughly presses the screen to answer.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stilinski. Is this a bad time for you?” Derek replies, raising both his eyebrows in surprise. 

“No, why?” Stiles snaps once again.

“Your tone of voice suggests that you’re irritated.”

“No, I’m not irritated, Dr. Hale. Did you want something from me?”. Stiles tries to gradually calm himself as he breathes slowly.

“Yes of course I want something, otherwise I would not be calling you. Well, there has been a body found down at Beacon Lake. Suspected homicide. I need you to assist with the collection and identification of the body. So, that means you need to be there in thirty minutes. Examine the crime scene, making sure to collect any particulates of the skeleton. I want all bones to be brought back to the Institute in the condition they were found in.” Derek instructs Stiles, almost effortlessly. 

Stiles’ jaw drops dramatically in surprise. “What? You want _me_ to go to an _actual_ crime scene?”

“Of course I do. I can’t make it due to personal reasons. Are you capable of handling the responsibility?” Derek’s tone seems quite sarcastic, however Stiles is too excited to care. 

“Yeah, oh my god. Of course! Wait, but why me? In the last week the most important task I’ve done is get you coffee.”

“But why you? Well, I was under the impression that you came to the Institute to learn from the best. And I think that now is the time to show me your capability. After all, I need to know whether or not you’re suitable enough for me to continue hiring you.” 

“Thank you Dere… I mean, Dr. Hale. I won’t let you down.”

“I hope not, and remember I’m counting on you. You must also remember that you’re representing the Institute, so act responsibly. Ms. Martin will be there to supervise you in case anything goes wrong. Goodbye and good luck.”

###### 

Stiles’ feet begin to sink into the moist soil as he walks closer to the shore. “Beacon Lake, I remember coming here when I was younger. Scott and I loved this place. Were you ever here before Ms. Martin?”

“Yes, once I think but I myself preferred the clean and air-conditioned environment of the shopping mall. And, Stiles. Call me Lydia; we did go to high school together.”

“Yeah I know we did, even though you barely spoke to me…” Stiles sighs slightly as he reminisces of his time in high school. However, he is quickly reminded of his present situation when he notices the bright lights reflecting off the water. “.. Oh, there’s the site”

“Yeah, I can certainly smell it. That’s so gross.” Lydia remarks as she swiftly reaches into her pocket for a handkerchief to cover her nose with. 

A handful of people can be seen, as the two young workers slowly arrive to the site. Lydia turns to the policeman, waving. “Hey, you. No, not you..the cop! Yeah! So, how was the body found?”

“Well, allow me to introduce myself, ma’am. I am Deputy Sherriff Williams. But y’all can call me Larry. Oh, the body! Well, there was a family snorkeling in the lake early today and they just so happened to find this here body wrapped up at the bottom.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you, eh, Larry. I’m Lydia Martin and this is Stiles Stilinski. We’re here on behalf of the Institute.”

“Hey, I know you. You’re the Sherriff’s boy. Aren’t ya?” the Deputy Sherriff inquires as he points towards Stiles.

“Yes, I am. Now, is this the body wrapped here?” 

“It sure is! Y’all work away, you won’t even notice I’m here.” 

Stiles kneels onto the muddy ground as he begins to examine the body.  
The stale stench of the decomposing flesh fills the atmosphere as he slowly begins to unwrap the victim from the black sheet loosely covering it. “The remains are wrapped in 4-mil flat poly construction sheeting.”  
Pausing, he begins to slightly tug at the sheet.  
“It’s weighted. That’s why the body didn’t surface during decomposition.”

Stiles stands up as he looks at the remains from top to bottom.  
“The skeleton is complete but the skull is in fragments.”

The Deputy Sherriff slowly begins to walk towards Stiles, squinting as he looks at the body. “So, what can you tell me?”

“Not much.” Stiles replies deeply.  
With a large cough, he clears his throat. “Excuse me. Well, she’s a young woman. Probably between 18 and 22, approximately 5’3”….Race unknown, delicate features.”  
Stiles continues to examine the body aloud, without breaking focus from the skeleton. “Epiphysis fusion gives age. Pelvic bone shape gives sex. There’s bursitis on the shoulder. Somebody this young, it must be an athletic injury.”

The Deputy Sherriff, slightly gagging, begins to speak. “You can tell all of that from this mess?”

“Yes, I’ll be able to identify race once I clean the remains over at the Institute. But we’ll have to wait until the skull is reconstructed to continue with identifying the victim. Dr. Hale will be able to do that once he returns.” 

The Deputy Sherriff turns to his co-workers and begins to yell. “Ok, guys. Wrap it up and head it on over to the Institute for these kind peoples.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All feedback is appreciated.  
> I will try to edit and publish the chapters as quickly as possible, so please stay tuned! Updates are coming soon. 
> 
> Chapter List:  
> Chp.1: The Intern  
> Chp.2: Body Bag  
> Chp.3: Jigsaw Skull  
> Chp.4: New Solutions  
> Chp.5: Post-Mortem


End file.
